galacticdatabankfandomcom-20200215-history
015-Vak Tzimar
Vak Tzimar is an Okulaurum mentioned to be one of the 300 Senate Bounty Hunters. He is a gifted swordsman, utilizing six Fanelia simultaneously, and wears a smooth metal plate over all four of his eyes, obscuring them all. He is seen, briefly, during "The Recruit", slithering past Edge on his way to parts unknown, and Edge notes that he carries six Fanelia on his back. Edge, at the time, was unaware of what an Okulaurum was, and as a result was not quite certain what to make of him, although he conjectures that anyone with six Fanelia must have exceptional sword skills. Vak Tzimar is not seen again until the Tenth Galactic War, in which he is assigned to guard one of the two paths to the Crystal Spire's central chamber (250-Pain being sent to guard the other). He ends up engaging 259-Meggothia, who states that it will be an honor to fight an agrano crantum (Elder Serpent, which is the Taeski name for an Okulaurum). Vak Tzimar engages Meggothia, moving in close enough to prevent the Taeski hunter from using his chain effectively. Eventually, Meggothia manages to put some distance between them, drawing out his chain and fighting Vak Tzimar in earnest. One blow manages to crack the Okularum's headpiece, and it is revealed that Vak Tzimar had his vestigial eyes removed. In their place, he possesses two Dryulei to complement his two Cyulei. He compliments Meggothia, claiming that he must have inherited the best genes the Okularum and Ignis could have distilled into him, before activating both of his Cyulei. Meggothia activates his as well, but it seems like Vak Tzimar overpowers him. Meggothia, off balance and caught in a nightmarish vision in his own mind, is helpless as the Okularum closes in. Vak Tzimar thrusts one of his Fanelia through Meggothia's chest, nailing him to the wall before coldly stating that Meggothia should have known better than to engage him. As Vak Tzimar turns away, the chamber seems to shatter and break away, and he finds himself facing an unharmed Meggothia. The Taeski explains that he faked stumbling around, using it as a lure to Cyulei Vak Tzimar when he was least expecting it. With four eyes, all of them weak to the Cyulei, Vak Tzimar was four times as vulnerable as any other sentient species. With no way to escape the nightmarish Cyulei, Vak Tzimar is quickly overpowered and killed by Meggothia. With Vak Tzimar dead, Meggothia releases the Cyulei, revealing that neither of them moved from their original positions in the room. They had both been swapping Cyulei back and forth the whole time, and as a result they both bear no marks on their bodies. Vak Tzimar, however, still lies dead on the far side of the chamber. Meggothia pauses to remove the Okulaurum's helmet and close all four of his eyes, stating that Vak Tzimar was a noble warrior and a true member of the agrano crantum, and that it had been an honor fighting him, before continuing his mission. Category:Senate Bounty Hunters Category:Okulaurum Category:Antagonists